


Dickov

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Auto Fellatio, Crack, Damaged Computer, Dick severed, Gen, Proud Russians, angry doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov will become famous from sucking his own dick!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dickov

The bridge was dead quiet as the Enterprise was making its way to the next starbase. Out of nowhere Chekov threw a question out for anyone to answer.

“How come nobody has found a way to suck their own dick?”

The entire crew on the bridge gasped. Spock was the brave soul who would answer the poor fella's question.

“Because it is not logically possible.”

“Vaht is logic, Spuck?”

“Chekov, your accent is too thick.”

“But Spuck, Kirk said that he has seen you suck your own dick before, yeah?”

Spock's cheeks got dark green.

“That is enough! To your quarters now! My father was right about humans being disgusting pigs holy shit!”

Chekov got up and slowly made his way to his quarters.

“I will show Spuck. I will show them all! Chekov vill suck his own dick and become welly famous!”

He went through the computer's memory banks to find all of the information he could get about anyone who has ever attempted this before. The computer had been damaged in the last hostile encounter and the results of each test of self dick sucking were corrupted and unreadable. 

“Dammit! I guess Chekov will have to submit his own research!”

He pulled down his pants and got on the bed.

“Maybe a little medical boost to the length vill help.”

He took one of his sex boosting pills and his dick instantly extended and poked him in the eye.

“EEEEEEIIIIIAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH! That focking hurt! But, the research must continue!”

He put a makeshift patch over his poked out eye and continued. He got his hands around his extra large dick and moved it to his mouth. He started to put it in.

“This is it I ughhuahhhueeehminmuthiuh.”

It went deeper and deeper until finally he got to the base of his penis. Once his mouth was at the end his dick pushed up against something deep inside of him and caused his mouth to bite down as hard as it could. His penis was severed. He flung his head up and spit his dick out.

“HAAAAAAAAAAALP! I BIT MY DICK OFF!”

Kirk, Spock, and Bones walked in. Kirk looked at Chekov and shook his head.

“Spock told Bones and I that you were attempting this and we wanted to see how it would go.”

“You damn idiot! Everyone knows that when the mouth hits the base of the penis it triggers the mouth to bite down! Do you live in the damn dark ages!?”

Chekov began to cry.

“Easy, Bones.”

“I hate stupidity, Jim! You would think that he would have looked up research about this!”

“But I did Mick Coy! The computer is damaged and I couldn't get the results so I decided to find them myself.”

“STUPIDITY LIKE THAT DESERVES DEATH! DAMMIT I AM SO DAMN ANGRY AAAGGGHH!”

“Bones enough! He will be punished. Chekov, we will not help you. We cannot have stupidity like that on this ship. It was nice knowing you.”

The three of them stood there and watched the poor Russian bleed out from his penis hole.


End file.
